PS I love you
by Dying Angel1
Summary: UPDATED. 1.29.08. Lindsey's half sister is in town and she nabs Don Flack's heart on the way. However, the team's enemies are numerous and they'll do anything to hurt the CSIs and Don Flack. RR
1. one night stand

These type of bars just weren't Don Flack's type, but right now he just needed to unwind and forget about work – that definitely scrapped Sullivan's off his list of bars to go to. The blue eyed – detective had lost the tie and coat that he usually wore; he had also rolled up his sleeves, his gun and badge hidden by his untucked shirt. Grinning slightly at a flirty blonde on the dance floor, Don made his way to the bar and ordered a beer. It was then that he noticed a green eyed brunette clad in a simple yet expensive black Dior halter dress that fell mid-way down her thigh. She had a size one model physique to go with her delicate features – high cheekbones, long eyelashes, a slender neck and silky endless legs accentuated by a pair of stiletto heels. Giving her a nod, Flack took his beer and headed towards her.

"Now what's a gorgeous doll like you doing all alone in a place like this?" Flack dropped his line flawlessly as he leaned casually against the bar.

The petite beauty looked him up and down, before shooting him a sly smile. "Well, this is the only bar that serves Electric Blue Lemonada." A slight European accent laced her words.

"Blue Lemonada? What is that?" Flack raised an eyebrow.

"Absolute Vodka and lemonade." She slid the blue colored drink towards him. "See how you like it." She watched as Flack took a sip of her drink.

"Pretty good for a girl's drink." Flack stated after taking a sip. He slid the drink back towards her before holding out his hand towards her. "Dance with me?"

"I don't even know your name."

"Don Flack Jr."

"Adrianna Marie Martinez." With that she took his hand and let him lead her to the throng of bodies moving with the rhythmic beat of the music. It was only within a matter of minutes that Flack found himself pressed close to the brunette in front of him. His hands lay on her hips and held her close as they danced to the music. "How 'bout we get out of this place?" Flack murmured into her ear.

Adrianna stiffened slightly before she pulled his hands off her hips. " I don't think so." And then she made her way across the dance floor and back to the bar.

"Jacob, my bag please." The burly bar tender nodded before handing her a black Mango clutch.

"Adrianna, wait!" Flack followed her as she made her way out of the bar.

"Let me make something clear to you, _Señor_." She stopped in her tracks and set him with a steely glare. "I don't do one night stands," with that, she got into the black Mercedes that had just pulled in front of the bar. Flack got ready to stop her, but was blocked by a tall Latino man in a suit- he was obviously a private body guard. "Good night, Señor." Flack could only watch as the car sped away.

It had been a week since that night, and Flack still couldn't get the brunette beauty out of his head. She seemed familiar to him, and even if she was not, she had drawn him in with just the little conversation that they had had. Letting out a small sigh, Flack turned his attentions back to Danny Messer as they conversed just outside the CSI lab.

"Have you two seen Linds?" Stella Bonasera joined the two, a folder in one hand. Before the two boys could reply, Stella spoke up. "There she is." Danny and Flack followed the Greek CSI's gaze to see Lindsey walking with a beauty dressed in a pair of skinny jeans tucking into uggs and topped by a white knitted top, scarf and Gucci shades; a Louis Vuitton Speedy 25 hanging on her right arm.

"Who's the babe?" Danny question as the two girls neared.

"Hey, Linds." Stella greated.

"Hey, Stell! You guys, this is my half – sister, Adrianna." Lindsey pulled the brunette towards them. Adrianna then pulled off her shades and smiled at them. "Dri, this is Stella Bonasera. Danny Messer, and-"

"Don Flack Jr." Adrianna finished for Lindsey.

"Adrianna?" Flack's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he took her in.

"Señor." She regarded him coolly before facing her half – sister. " Adios, Lindsey. I have a shooting in an hour. She then faced the three other CSI's again. "It was nice meeting you all." And then, with a kiss on Linds' cheek, she headed out the lab.

"Adrianna! Wait, please!" Flack chased after her and got into the elevator just as it was closing. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She replied yet didn't bother to look at him.

"Adria… please, you seem like a really nice girl and… well, I was wondering if I could make it up to you."

"I have a shooting in an hour." Was her curt reply.

"Ah… so you're a model."

"And I like coffee." She finally looked at the tall detective and shot him a small smile. "I'll see you when Linds' shift ends." And then she was gone. Grinning like an idiot, Flack let the elevator take him back to the CSI's floor. He had a date.


	2. serpico

**A/N:**_ Thanks to the two wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter: NC17 life (It is Lindsey Danny too. ), and kaitlyn143 (good to hear from you again!!! I'm glad you like this story!!!). **Three reviews before the next chapter!!! ** Enjoy!!!_

* * *

"You're early." Were the first words that left the brunette's lips as she caught sight of the tall blue – eyed detective leaning against the glass wall of the CSI lab. A cocky grin immediately found its way across Don Flack's face at the sight of Adrianna who was now dressed in knee high stiletto boots, a knitted dress and a cream white trench coat. Her Louis Vuitton bag still hung of her arm, but her scarf was gone.

"Well… I was excited to see you." Flack fell in step with Adrianna.

"So where are you taking me, detective?" Adrianna raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile on her angular face.

"You said you wanted coffee, so…" Flack held the door of his SUV open for her before getting into the driver's seat.

"So… I'm taking you to get some Starbucks and then I'm whisking you off to my place- if that's okay, I mean." He took his gaze away from the road to glance at her face.

"Sure."

It took them a bit over an hour to get their Starbucks and reach Flack's place. None of his office mates, save Danny, had ever been to his place, and he had good reason for that. Many would begin to question why one of New York's finest lived in one of the most upscale condominiums of uptown Manhattan, and that was something he didn't wish to explain. When Flack's godfather had died, he left his entire fortune to none other than his godson, Don Flack Jr. Flack's condominium along with a multi – million dollar jewelry industry and a sleek Jaguar were part of that inheritance. He had sold the industry and now had around 50 million dollars in his Swiss bank account. In short, he was filthy rich.

"You know what's funny?" Adrianna stated as she took her seat on one of the comfy sun chairs on Flack's terrace.

"Care to tell me, doll?" Flack looked up from his drink and studied her face as he waited for an answer.

"Well… I live just a few doors down. I just moved in a couple of months ago." She announced before taking a sip from her mocha frappe.

"And how could I have not bumped into you sooner?"

"I work late hours… clock in at night and early morning, get in around noon. Plus, I just finished some shooting abroad, so, it's not surprise to me. Besides, when was the last time you saw any of your neighbors?"

"Honestly… never. So you said you just moved in?"

"Yup. From Madrid. I grew up there and started modeling there. But work's got me transferred here, and I intend to stay here for quite some time."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"'Cause I plan to ask you out over and over again." Flack couldn't help but smile as a genuine smile graced Adrianna's features. Those smiles were rare, Flack noticed. He had to earn each genuine smile, and he learned to do exactly that as two dates turned into three, and so on and so forth. Soon enough the two had been dating exclusively for six months.

"Yoh, Flack! Linds is asking if you've seen her sister." Danny greeted his friend.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday. I thought her and Linds were gonna go grab some lunch today."

"Yeah, but Adrianna didn't show up. Montana's pretty pissed."

"And you're scared. Man, Messer, you're whipped!"

"Shut it, Flack." Danny scowled a bit as he hit his best friend playfully. Before Flack could retort, a desperate sob reached his ears.

"What was that?" His hand instantly reaching for his gun, Flack headed towards the sound of the noise- Messer following closely behind.

"Shit. Montana, what is it?" Danny rushed to Lindsey's side at the sight of her curled up on her side. She was sobbing and cradling her phone while Mac stood above her, his face grim.

"What's happened, Mac?" Flack let go off his gun and waited for an answer.

"Flack, I-"

Before Mac could finish, Flack's phone rang. Shooting an apologetic look at Mac, the detective answered his phone.

"Detective Don Flack."

"Ah… Detective Flack. It's so good to hear from one of New York's finest." An Irish accent rang clearly from the masculine voice.

"Who is this?"

"I think you know me quite well. You did after all take away my cocaine. Thank you for the favor, and now I'm going to return that favor, _Serpico_." Flack's body immediately tensed at the name.

The Irish drug lord continued. "You see, I've been watching you all for quite some time, and I couldn't help but notice the most beautiful girl. I think you know her quite well." It was then that the muffled screams of Adrianna made its way to Flack's ears.

"You son – of –a- bitch, if you lay-"

"You'll what, _Serpico_? I intend on keeping her for quite some time- after all, I've always wanted a Spanish whore. Don't worry, I promise to tell you how good she is when I'm done." The line went dead and there was absolutely nothing that Don Flack could do.


	3. a letter

**A/N:**_ Yay!!!! Six reviews!!! Keep it coming y'll!!! Thanks to: ImaSupernaturalCSI (hahah! Yeah! He's back... and he truly is creepy!!!!), NC17 Life (no prob!!!! Here's the chap!!!), Aphina (It's you!!!! I'm glad you liked the surprise!!! Thanks for reviewing chapter 1 too!!!). You guys are the best!!! Remember, **three reviews before the next chapter!!!Thanks!!! **_

* * *

"Flack… Flack. Flack!" Stella snapped the distraught detective from the daze he was in; Don Flack Jr. could only look up at her. "We've got a trace from the call. He's in an abandon warehouse in downtown Manhattan." A flicker of hope crossed Flack's face before he got to his feet and cleared his throat. "Do we have a team assembled?"

"There already on their way." Mac spoke up. Soon enough the whole team was assembled outside the abandoned warehouse. With a nod from Mac, the front door was slammed down.

"NYPD! We know you're in here!" Flack roared as he made his way into the warehouse. A bulletproof jacket was concealed by his uniform while a gun lay in his hand.

"In here!"

Flack followed the voices into a vast and empty room. A large bed lay in one corner, some blood staining the sheets while ropes and lay on the ground. It was then that he noticed the clothes Adrianna had worn when he last saw her was scattered on the floor. Trying not to lose hope, Flack shouted out for back up. They had obviously been here. Stella soon joined him- together they discovered a locked door. With a few gun shots, they broke the door down.

"Oh God." Stella felt the color drain from her face at the sight in front of her. Adrianna lay in a bathtub clad in only her underwear. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were bound together. The scenario was eerily familiar, but it was the sack covering Adrianna's head that sent her reeling – it had Stella's face drawn on it.

"Adrianna!" Flack rushed to her side and pulled the sack off of her head only to see that a gag was covering her mouth. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were closed. Flack quickly removed it only to hear her gasping for breath. Having untied Adrianna's arms and feet, Stella called for an ambulance.

"Adria… doll, can you hear me?" Flack cradled her tiny frame in his arms. Her eyes slightly flickered open before shutting close as her wheezing became more apparent. Flack held back his tears as he fully took in her appearance. Bruises were beginning to blossom on her wrists, inner thighs, neck and cheek bone. The wounds on her wrists and legs showed that she had struggled against her bonds. Bloody bite marks were apparent on her shoulder, neck and hip bone while a slight cut lay at the base of her neck. Her bra straps had been cut off and her underwear lay dangerously low on her hips – as if they had already been pulled down.

"She's going to be okay, Flack." Messer placed a somewhat comforting hand on Flack's shoulder as the two, along with the rest of the team, waited in the halls of the hospital.

"Did he…" Flack trailed off.

"No… he almost did, but we came in time." Stella took a seat beside him and linked her arm in his. "Hey, from what I've seen and hear about her, she's strong. Adrianna will pull through."

"I hope your right, Stell… For her sake and mine." And then Flack got to his feet and headed into the hospital room. His heart almost broke at the sight of the woman he loved… Oh God, he loved her. Hesitating momentarily, the tall detective sat down by her bedside as the beeping of the heart machine filled his ears.

"Hey… I'm sorry, Adria. I wish I could have come sooner, wish he never lay his hands on you. I know you can't hear me, but… I think I love you, so please… don't let go… I need you." He took her tiny hand into his and pressed a soft kiss on it before getting to his feet and leaving.

"I'm sorry, Flack." Mac met him outside the room.

"She'll be okay, Mac. She'll be okay." Flack found himself saying – maybe if he said it enough, he'd actually believe it himself.

"He left this note." Mac handed him a wrinkled piece of paper.

"Shouldn't you be checking this for trace?"

"We have… there was none. We'll need it back of course… I just thought that you had a right to read it."

Taking the letter from him, Flack shot Mac a weary look before opening it and reading:

_So you've found the Spanish whore, haven't you? It's a pity that I couldn't do more to her, but I realized that you were all hot on my trail. Smart CSIs, aren't you. Well go ahead and pat yourselves in the back – I've already caused the damage I wanted._

_Country girl, how does it feel to know that your only sister went through hell because of you? How does it feel to know that your lover suffered torture because you decided to sleep in? You should be guilty, you bitch, because you caused them that pain. You're as much at fault for all this._

_Curly haired goddess, you truly are beautiful. I would have loved to have a piece of you as well, but I've hurt you already. Did you not love the way I left the whore for you to find? Did it not bring up some memories? Well I hope it hurt- I hope it haunts you forever._

_Smart mouth, how's the hand? I wish my men had killed you that day. I hope country girl leaves you and that you suffer with her as she drowns in her guilt. _

_Ah… Serpico, your Spanish whore was wonderful. You must love feeling her body underneath yours – oh, but you two haven't even gotten that far. I guess I beat you to it. Let me tell you… she's truly talented. You should have heard her scream. Good luck putting her back together again- that is if there's anything left to fix. I think I may have broken her. _

_And you… Mac Taylor. Damn you. I will have my revenge on you. But for now… may you suffer knowing that this is all your fault. You should have just let me get away with my snow. I'm hoping to hear from you, very soon… Did I mention? I have a thing for British women, know any?_


	4. forget

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much to those who reviewed!!! Ya'll are great!!! Hope you guys like this chap. Remember... **three reviews before the next chapter!!!!** And to all those who have put me on alert... please please review as well!!! Show some support!!! Hahahah! _

_**ImaSupernaturalCSI**: Hahaha! Yeah... he is kinda sick... um... Well... who knows where Peyton may be right now... wink Hahahah! Thanks so much for the review!!! Keep it coming!!!_

_**Dannygirl:** I'm glad you like the story!!! Don't worry! I plan to finish this one. _

_**NC17 Life:** Hahahah, I'm glad you liked the letter!!! There is a Hawkes in this story. Sorry for not putting him in the letter!!!!_

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Flack had found Adrianna tied up, a week since he held her in his arms. The blue – eyed New Yorker couldn't help but wince at the memory of how Adrianna had reacted to him when she had finally waken up. He had been anxious to talk to her, to tell her it was okay, but then she had pulled way from him. The woman who he had spent hours and hours with simply wouldn't let him hold her. She had flinched at the slight contact of his hand on hers, and had told him to "please, not". Flack could only imagine the horrors she had gone through… Based on the testimony and rape kit, the Irish bastard had shoved something blunt into her- it was violent enough to cause some bruising and tearing. He had also forced her to perform some… tasks that, by the looks of the bruising on her face, she had fought hard to prevent.

Letting a sigh escape his lips, Don Flack turned to his right side and stared at the white shades that covered the glass window to his balcony. Suddenly, a sharp ring snapped him out of the daze he had been and caused him to sit upright. Seeing that it was his cell phone ringing, Flack reached out an arm and flipped it open.

"Flack…" the familiar sweet voice filled Flack's ears.

"Adria, are you okay?"

"I…" and then the line went dead. That was enough to let Flack know that she needed him, that she was ready to see him again. Quickly getting out of bed, Flack pulled on his sweats and wife beater, and pocketed his key and cell phone before hurrying to Adrianna's condominium- he hadn't even bothered to put on his shoes.

He pressed the door bell once before waiting anxiously outside her door. He barely had to wait, for the door soon enough swung open. There stood his Adria clad in only a black lace night gown that barely reached her mid thigh and showed off a fair amount of cleavage. Before he could say anything, Adria flung herself into Don's arms as sobs racked her body.

"Sh…" he tried to soothe her as he carried her into the condo and shut the door behind them.

"Don… Please… make me forget." and then she met his lips, her arms encircling his neck.

* * *

It was the sunlight creeping into the vast room that sent Don Flack's eyes flickering open. He let out a small groan as he glanced at the clock on the bed side table – it was ten past nine. Boy was he glad that his boss had given him the day off. Flack let his mind wander as he studied the bedroom; the walls were pale pink and three doors were visible. However, he didn't bother to study it anymore for his eyes soon enough fell on the woman laying beside him. Adrianna lay sprawled on her side, her hand on Flack's chest while her leg covered Flack's. Last night had been… unforgettable. It hadn't been a rough fuck meant to take out an edge; instead it was gentle and full of love. It was as they were both falling asleep that Flack had whispered into Adrianna's ear that he loved her – he had received no reply. Hopefully, she didn't regret last night.

"Morning." Flack whispered as Adrianna's eyes fluttered open. She shot him a small smile before snuggling closer to his side.

"Thank you." She whispered as their fingers intertwined.

Flack's brow creased in confusion. "For what, doll?"

"For everything… for still coming last night even though I've done nothing but push you away."

"It was nothing, Adria." He pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"You know… you're last night was the first time that I actually… well, had sex willingly."

"What?" Flack looked down at her as concern flooded his handsome features.

"I mean… my first time… I was eighteen and I was in France for a modeling contract. I had been dating this gorgeous British Calvin Klein model. He was… just so… hot, and I was young and foolish. Thing is… I fell in love with him for more than just his looks. I loved the way he made me feel, the way he treated me, but then… sex became an issue. I was a virgin and well, he wasn't. You can just imagine that he expected me to show him just how much I loved him." Adria let out a soft sigh as she let go of Flack's hand and began tracing the car that marred his side. Flack pressed a soft kiss on her temple before she continued. "I didn't enjoy it, Don. To me… it was more painful than pleasurable. In the end, I just let him do what he wanted… But then I couldn't take it anymore. I realized that love shouldn't be that way, so I left him. After that I vowed to myself not to have sex till I was sure that I really loved the guy and that he respected me…" Adria paused again before looking down. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said last night?"

"What? That you're gorgeous?" Flack wagged his eyebrows at Adria suggestively causing her to laugh and slap him playfully on the arm.

"No… that you love me." It was then that green orbs met baby blue in a piercing gaze.

"I love you, Adria." And since there was nothing else to do, Don Flack kissed her.


	5. i've got you

"Oh crap." Adrianna cursed as she pulled away from Flack's kiss and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Flack's brow furrowed in confusion as he watched her pull on his polo and slide into her underwear.

"I completely forgot that I have a shooting in an hour and a half. Crap, crap, my agent's going to kill me." Adrianna ran a hand through her locks before pulling open one of the three doors to reveal an enormous room full of clothes, shoes, and bags.

"Honestly, Adria, do you really need that much clothes?"

"No… but it comes with the job, and it comes in handy." She pulled a short skirt from its place and began searching for a top.

"How about this?" Flack had pulled on his boxers and was now standing behind her, holding a black off shoulder shirt.

"Thanks, Donnie." She pecked him on the lips and snagged the top from him before heading towards door across and into a vast bathroom. Stopping slightly in her tracks, Adria looked back and shot him a sly smile, "You coming or not?"

A boyish grin immediately found its way across the detective's handsome face before he tugged at Adria's waist and shut the bathroom door behind them.

An hour and a half later, Adria was talking to a middle-aged photographer. She was listening to his instructions intently whilst a young woman curled her hair and added extensions. A cup of coffee in hand, Flack watched Adrianna from his seat. It was then that he noticed that she was shivering against the cold wind. He couldn't blame her, they were on top of tall building and it had rained the night before. Apparently, that didn't seem to matter to the photographer directing the shoot for Adria was soon enough clan in a white bikini with golden accents. From the way things were looking, she was going to have to get into the freezing pool water.

"You are?" a new voice snapped Flack's gaze away from his girlfriend and to a male model with gray eyes.

"Don Flack."

"Dimitri Shanshof." He shook Flack's hand and took a seat beside him. "You are Adrianna's boy friend?"

"Yah."

"You're very lucky." Before Flack could retort, the photographer called Dimitri to the pool. Adrianna was already in, her teeth chattering as she desperately tried to warm herself up by rubbing her hands over her arms. However, once Dimitri was by her side, she put aside the way she felt and posed. It wasn't easy for Flack to watch another man hold his girlfriend in such an intimate way, and it took all his self control to not whisk her away.

"You doing okay, Adrianna?" the photographer asked as he put down his camera; her lips had begun to turn slightly blue and she was shivering even more noticeably.

"Don't worry about it, Patrick." Adria tried to put on a brave smile despite the fact that she was whiter than snow.

"We can continue this later; get the girl out of the pool." The photographer ordered. It was then that Flack knew that something was seriously wrong. Adria could barely stand for she was shivering too uncontrollably. She had already been wrapped in three warm towels and yet her lips remained blue, but before Flack could go to her, a stern looking man in a suit yanked her by the arm and into a slightly covered area. Luckily for Don, the area was visible from where he sat. A frown immediately found its way across his face when he saw the man shoving what looked to be a damp cloth towards Adria's nose. He noticed that Adria was trying to reason out with him, but the man had the upper arm and finally held it firmly under her nose. It was when Adria started vomiting into the pail that the man had brought that the detective realized exactly what had been going on. Apparently, being a size one wasn't enough for this man.

"Adrianna! We need you." The photographer called out, not being able to see her from where he stood. Adria soon enough emerged, a fake smile plastered on her face as she visibly downed a breath mint. "You good?"

"Yah. I'm perfect." And then, she got right back into the pool with Dimitri. It was after the fifth shot that Adria started coughing. It started out soft but soon enough turned into hacking coughs. Her lips were almost completely blue and she was shaking even more than she had earlier.

"Dimitri! Get her out of the pool!"

Dimitri obliged and scooped Adrianna into his arms. The coughing continued as did the chattering of her teeth. Not being able to just stand by, Flack immediately headed towards them and took Adria into his arms.

"Talk to me, doll." Flack desperately tried to warm her up as he rubbed his hands over her arms. Paramedics soon joined them and draped fluffy blankets around Adria's shivering frame.

"I didn't think it would be so cold." Adria managed to cough out as a paramedic put a stethoscope to her back and taking her blood pressure.

"You're on the verge of hypothermia, Ms. We'll need you to move you into the clinic to get your body temperature back down."

"Don't worry, doll; I've got you. _I've got you…"_


	6. past

"Seriously, Danny. You can be such a pig sometimes." Lindsey rolled her eyes as she watched her boyfriend chomp down on his pizza. The two had just finished watching a movie and were now enjoying pizza and some beer in Danny's apartment.

"Aw… come on, Montana. You know you love me; pig or no pig." Danny grinned cheekily at her before taking a swig of beer.

"And aren't you a lucky, man." Linsdey smiled slyly as she straddled him and met his lips with her own.

"That, I am. That I am." And then Danny placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Yoh, Monroe… How come you never told me about Adrianna?" Danny's eyes met Lindsey's.

"I don't know… You never asked." She got off Danny's lap and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Yah… Well, I'm asking now."

"Why?"

"Well…" and flashing his canines, Danny grinned wolfishly. "She's pretty hot."

"You're an ass." Lindsey got to her feet and reached for her jacket.

"Montana! I'm joking!" Danny immediately pulled the infuriated brunette to him.

"Are you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, she is hot, but… I don't care about that. I've got you, so why would I want anyone else?" Danny's eyes met hers sincerely before Lindsey melted into his embrace. "Hey… what's bothering you, Linds?"

Lindsey broke away from Danny's hold and sat back down on the couch; Danny joined her and pulled her close to him.

"I was four when my mom left us… her and my dad would fight a lot. One day I woke up, and… she was gone. I asked and asked for her, but my dad would never tell me where she was. Then a year later… she came back, but she wasn't alone." Tears filled her honey brown eyes. "She had a baby in her arms. That's why they kept on fighting. It only took one drunken night for my mom to get pregnant with another man- Adrianna's dad. He was a very powerful man, and rich as well. He was in Montana for some relaxation – something to get away from the hustle and bustle of Spain and New York. I can't blame him because he didn't know she was married. So he took her in; he let my mom stay with him in Spain till she gave birth. She had only come back to show us the baby, but my dad loved her, and ma loved him too. So they made an agreement with Adrianna's dad… Adrianna would be raised in Spain by her dad, and I got to keep my mom. But my mother felt like she had a maternal duty to Adrianna… so Adrianna would visit Montana twice a year, and my mother would go to Spain twice a year as well. It was a fair deal… but… every single time Adrianna visited… God… I felt invisible. Hell… if she wasn't such an honest and down to earth person… I'd hate her. She was just so nice and beautiful that everyone couldn't help but love her… That's how I lost my first boyfriend." Lindsey let out a harsh laugh as a lone tear slid down her cheek. "It wasn't bad enough that I lost my best friends that year… I finally found someone who understood my pain, and who knew how to console me. He made me happy, and I loved him… then Adrianna visited, and met him.

I know she didn't mean to attract his attention, but she did. He just found her so 'breath taking' and 'sincere' that he felt that he had to be with her and no one else; so he dumped me. Adrianna never gave him the time of day though… she hated him for crushing me. During that visit, she spent every hour keeping me company and trying to make me forget about him. But she never really could, because every time I saw her face, I felt something stab me. She would forever be what I never was… some days I hate her for it… but then I remember just how wonderful and true she really is, and I find that I can't… she's still my sister, you know?" Lindsey finally met Danny's eyes. "I can't hate her… but she makes me doubt myself… and I hate that."

"Montana… you're beautiful. How many times do I have to tell you that before you believe me?" He gently brushed a tear off her face with his thumb before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Linds… Don't ever doubt that."

* * *

"You got me worried back there, Adria." Flack's forehead was creased as he frowned at the small bundle of blankets that was his girlfriend. A small cough met Flack's ears before Adrianna's tired faced appeared from under the covers. He had brought her to his place right after the incident, and had let her sleep to regain some energy. 

"Sorry, detective." She shivered slightly and curled up into an even tighter ball.

"Hey… you still feeling cold?" More worry filled the blue – eyed detective as he slipped off his shoes and pulled her to him.

"Spain was never this cold, okay." Adria pulled him underneath the blankets and draped a long leg over his hip as she snuggled closer to his warm chest.

"I know, doll. I'm just worried about you." Flack pressed a kiss on her head and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Well, don't be, Detective Flack. I'm a big girl." She let out a small laugh before kissing his neck.

"I'm serious, Adria…" Flack looked down and into her eyes before continuing. "I saw what went on with your agent, Adrianna…"

"You weren't supposed to see that." Her voice was quiet as she looked away from his gaze and pulled away from his hold.

"How long has that been going on?" Flack sat up and watched as Adrianna pulled her knees to her chest. "I said, how long has that been going on, Adria?!" Flack repeated as he fixed his steely gaze on her.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some suspect, Flack!" Adrianna got to her feet unsteadily and stared the detective down.

"Just answer the question, Adrianna."

"Well, what if I don't want to?!"

"It's not good for you!"

"Tell that to my agent!" Adrianna snarled as she pulled on her trench coat.

"Where are you going?" Flack questioned. Adrianna had pulled on her boots and was now holding her bag and heading towards the door.

"Anywhere but here." Was the model's icy reply as she stormed out of Flack's condo. Having pulled her key out, Adrianna opened her condo door as Flack rushed after her.

"Adrianna! Your sick!"

"Oh God…" Adrianna swayed as screams filled her condo. There on her flat screen TV was his face… that man… the Irish man…

"Adria… listen to me." Flack got in front of her. "You have to get back to my condo. It's not safe here."

"He… he's been here… He knows…" words failed the petite brunette as she saw herself on screen. He had filmed the entire assault and now she could only stand and watch it happen all over again.


	7. over again

"She's terrified, Mac." The blue – eyed detective paced back and forth as he ran a hand through his raven black locks.

"We're doing what we can to find him, Flack. We've already put three agents to help her body guards watch her; there's not much we can do right now."

"I know, but… the sooner he's behind bars, the better for her, because right now… she's falling apart." With that, Flack left Mac's office and drove back to his condominium where Adrianna was residing. He found her sitting on the shower floor, her knees pulled to her chest as hot water pounded down on her bare flesh. Her tears had mingled with the water and were freely running down her face.

Letting out a soft sigh, Flack slid off his suit, tie and shoes before joining her in the shower. "Hey… come 'ere doll." He wrapped his arms around Adrianna. Not bothering to speak, she tugged at Flack's boxers and wife beater and helped him out of it as he lay her on her back. Their lips met in a soft kiss, Flack straddling her as he held her arms above her head and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear before he gently entered her. Adrianna let out a soft gasp as her eyes shut close and her body arched upwards; she met him thrust per thrust until they both came.

It was only when the two lay thoroughly spent on Flack's vast King sized bed that Adrianna spoke. "I'm scared, Donnie…" her voice was tiny as she traced the scar that marred Flack's side.

"I know, love. I know." He took her hand into his and placed a butterfly kiss on the palm of her hand, and the inside of her wrist.

"Do you think he'll come back for me?"

"I won't let him take you away from me, Adria; now sleep." Flack let go off her hand and began running his long fingers through her locks. Soon enough, the rhythmic beating of Flack's heart lulled Adrianna to sleep as her ear pressed against his lean chest. Pressing a soft kiss on her forehead, Flack gently moved her head and placed it on a pillow before getting to his feet. Having pulled on his sweats and wife beater, the blue – eyed detective reached for his phone and quietly made his way out of the room.

"Hey, Messer; do me a favor?"

"Matters what you're asking for, Flack."

"I gotta talk to Mac, and I need someone to watch over Adrianna while I'm gone."

"Sure thing, Flack, but don't you already have four body guards watching over the place?"

Flack let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair as he replied. "Yeah, but… I need to know she's with someone more familiar than a bodyguard."

"A'yt, Flack. I hear you. I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Messer." He flipped his phone shut and waited for the Italian to arrive. Half an hour later, Flack opened the door to a disheveled looking Danny Messer.

"You okay, man?" concern made itself apparent on Flack's face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good."

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it. Feel free to crash on the couch and to help yourself to anything."

"I plan to do exactly that, Flack." Danny shot his best friend a wolfish grin before the two exchanged goodbyes. A small yawn escaped Messer's lips as he pulled off his glasses and plopped onto the couch. Rubbing his eyes, he reached for the control blindly only to have the tip of a gun suddenly pressed against the temple of his forehead.

"Keep quiet, and do exactly as I tell you." The Irish accent rang clearly. "Make a sound and I'll kill you and that Spanish whore. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." Danny slowly slid his glasses back on and swallowed as a hand held him defenseless.

"Good. Get up, and follow me."

Danny did as told and let the intruder push him towards Flack's bedroom. The door was already ajar and a camera was set in place. To his horror, he found Adrianna's arms tied above her head, a thin blanket barely covering her while a gag held back her screams; tears had already begun to freely flow down her face.

"Now, it's time to make a choice, my friend. Either I take her over and over again or…" he trailed off and Danny could feel the man smile against his ear. "You do."

Danny's body immediately stiffened. No, he had promised Flack that he would take care of her. He couldn't do it, but then that bastard would surely rape her without even thinking if Adrianna was getting hurt.

"Time is ticking, Danny boy. Make a choice. Will I do it or will you?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?!" the Irish man hissed as he jabbed the gun roughly against Danny's head. The CSI winced slightly, but before he could reply, he found his arms bound. "Now you're just pissing me off." Danny was pushed onto the couch and faced by a man wearing a mask. "Since you're taking so long, I'll just do it." Then, having tied Danny's feet together, the Irish man pulled off his shirt and shoes. He got on the bed and roughly bit Adrianna's hip bone, causing her to cry out in pain against her gag.

"No! Stop it, I'll do it." Tears had begun to fill Danny's eyes.

"I thought so." The man got off the bed and unbound Danny before forcing him out off his clothes. Naked and ashamed, Danny found himself atop Adrianna, a gun pressed against the nape of his neck. Placing a soft kiss on Adrianna's head, Danny whispered softly into the brunette's ear as a tear slid down his face. _"I'm so sorry, Adrianna. I'm so sorry."_


	8. ICU once more

**A/N: **_I know... long wait. Please don't kill me. Hope this chap is okay!!! I'll try to update ASAP. R/R please!! The more reviews the faster the update!!! ^_^_

* * *

"Has she woken up?" worry filled cornflower blue eyes met tired dark green ones. Mac Taylor simply shook his head and took a seat beside the weary detective.

"I shouldn't have left her…"

"Flack, you couldn't have known."

"I didn't think he could get to her; there were five bodyguards along with Danny there. She was supposed to be safe and sound sleeping." Flack gritted his teeth as frustration overwhelmed him.

"He must have hidden in your place when you and Adrianna went to the lab to tell me what had happened. You couldn't have known."

"If we had gotten there any later…"

"But we didn't, the guards caught on."

"They didn't catch on soon enough."

"Don, he's behind bars now."

"It doesn't change what happened, Mac." Flack got to his feet and looked his friend in the eye. "He forced Danny to hurt his girlfriend's half sister, and then he assaults her and almost chokes her to death after shooting my best friend. How do you live with something like that, Mac? Adria has been through hell and back, and now she has this done to her. She's a good person, Mac; and she doesn't deserve any of this crap." Flack then stormed away and headed straight for the ICU.

A lump formed in the handsome detective's throat as he caught sight of Adrianna. She lay prone on the hospital bed, tubes running in and out of her as a machine monitored her status. Letting out a heavy sigh, Flack made his way to the chair by her bed and buried his face in his hands.

Terror had engulfed him once he had gotten that phone call from one of the agents guarding the condo. They had heard a scream and a gun shot and had thus begun to try and get into the condominium. He had headed straight back to his place, the whole team hot at his heels. When they had arrived, the first thing Flack had seen was the Irish Bastard being hulled by three agents. But he didn't bother to punch the ass, instead he had ran straight into his bedroom only to find Adria being loaded onto a stretcher, an oxygen mask covering her face while two other medics tried to shock his best friend's heart into beating again. And now… here he was, in the ICU.

Taking Adria's limp hand into his, Flack placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand and blinked back tears. "Hey, Dria… I know you can't hear me but… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you, and I wish you were never brought into this whole mess. I love you so much, Dri… I just hope you can forgive me for letting this happen to you…"

"Don..." Adria's eyes flickered open and she let out a shuddering breath. "Where am I?" confusion filled her eyes as she waited for him to answer.

"You're in the ICU." Flack's voice was soft as he ran his fingers through her silky tresses.

"But… why? Did I collapse after the medics warmed me up?"

"Warmed you up? Adria… what are you talking about?"

"Remember? The photo shoot?"

"Oh God… you don't remember…"


End file.
